Swayzak
Swayzak is a malicious virus and one of the enemies of TOM and SARA after infecting the Absolution ''to trap them in Hyperspace. While defeated, he would soon made his return in the future. All while vowing revenge. Personality Swayzak is a nasty virus who's completely malicious and sadistic. Wishing to cause harm to all he meets, including his mortal enemies TOM and SARA. Wishing revenge on them after his encounter with them many years ago. He is rather confident in himself, and loves taunting his enemies, insulting them. He also enjoys making people falter, using his powers to make people distracted and takes advantage to strike. He is however prone to underestimating the powers of others, which can leave him vulnerable to beings stronger than him. Appearance He is completely orange with some yellow markings here and there, with glowing yellow eyes and a open mouth. Having metallic skin, clawed hands, and appears as some sort of digital devil. Biography In the distant past, Swayzak would infected SARA and took control of the ship in an attempt to make it crash into earth. However, TOM didn't give up that easily and kept transmitting into the Absolution's system to try and eject Swayzak. TOM finally succeeded and Swayzak was gone, and SARA returned alive and well. However, sometime later after the events, Swayzak remained active after being contacted by a trio of inter-dimensional villains: X the Eliminator, Control Freak and Psycrow with Control Freak having upgraded the virus further in return for a special favor he can use one day. Grimmfall: Toonmai Rebirth When TOM and SARA were in hyperspace, they fell in contact with something. SARA believing it was Swayzak, but TOM realized it had been someone else. Control Freak in fact. Wacky Races After the race, Control Freak would freak out upon discovering that the Teen Titans of his world were sending a signal across dimensions, fearing that they might find him. X the Eliminator and Psycrow would calm him down, telling him he had no fear. While agreeing, Control Freak wished to play it safe. He would then decide to find someone to help to stop the broadcast. He then finds Swayzak on his list, contacting him knowing full well that the virus would gladly do this to get back at TOM. Calling him in so he can stop the broadcast made by TOM and SARA from trying to contact anyone outside Dimension GF-007 such as the Teen Titans for help in return for an upgrade he had received from them a while back.. Elemental Rescue Arc When the time came to invade the Gem Homeworld, Swayzak would be called upon to start his part of the mission. Which was to use his powers to cut off all forms of communications of the Gem systems. While he was at it he would succeeded in his mission of cutting the broadcast on the Absolution cutting off TOM and SARA's connections by jamming them as a personal revenge against the robot and A.I. from years ago. The two shocked that Swayzak had even been alive still. The two then trying their best to get rid of him by calling Sebben, knowing full well if Swayzak is involved, things couldn't be good as they noted his jamming signals covered the dimension of the Teen Titans, parts of the Milky Way Galaxy, and the Gem Empire. To bad the plan is already in motion, with all Gem communications jammed with even ships ending up lost and colonies unable to call for back up as enemies arrived. Entire moons, planets, and asteroids going dark thanks to the virus's efforts. This would allow all the forces to begin their strike at the Gem Homeworld thanks to this distraction. On Homeworld, Yellow Diamond would soon find this out and get on board to deal with the virus herself as none of the Peridots could do anything against it. Mocking Yellow at how useless the empire was that couldn't stop him. Unfortunately he never expected that Yellow could actually '''enter cyberspace' on her own. Where she would proceed to take apart his virus allowing communications to slowly go back online. He would strike but easily be beaten, vowing it wasn't over. Swayzak would then get more serious and during the second battle, would attempt to copy her style. Though during the fight, he could only get a few slices and would once more be overwhelmed. So he changed to the shattered form of Pink Diamond thinking he could distract her and win. Instead he would only aggravate her and instantly lose, Yellow swearing if she ever got her hands on him, she'd torture him for the mistake he made. Swayzak would then speak to Limburger stating his hold would soon end as Yellow Diamond is restoring communications, soon the defense system. He would also be surprised at Limburger's plan in allowing the Plutarkion fleet to be destroyed, stating it wasn't the plan for the leader Camembert to get killed, only for Limburger to state he was making alterations. Swayzak would then leave but states he doesn't care for his plans, and only for his own ambitions before leaving. Virus Showdown As Yellow Diamond prepared to defeat Swayzak, he came and taunted them. Stating himself above them, having caused discord on other worlds and they couldn't stop him. He would be constantly belittled though by Yellow, who had tricked him into constantly talking before being shut out as he roared in outrage. It was then that in a matter of seconds, Yellow Diamond came into his personal hidden surer causing him to be surprised and outraged at her intrusion. Despite this he still believed himself better as he had home field advantage and struck at her. Launching attacks that he thought would kill her, only for Yellow to survive with him getting angrier and angrier at her disrespect until he grew into a massive size. This would be his downfall as Yellow exploited this and had hiddenly entered Diamond Battle Mode and struck with such speed and power he could't even stop her. A mere second later, she would plunge her weapon and release her power instantly wiping him from the Gem network as he screeched in pain cutting off his disruption while falling apart. According to Limburger's ally, Karbunkle, Swayzak had indeed survived, his core intact. Though he had hidden himself somewhere in the dark version of cyberspace to heal with none able to locate him. Powers and Abilities Swayzak shows himself to be fully capable in bringing down communications, infecting, and totally ruining anything he gets his hands on. Being one of the most powerful virus's to date, having actually shut down the entire Gem Empire systems despite how advanced they were. Even entering the Absolution and stopping TOM and Sara a few times. He even showed himself surviving Yellow Diamond and her Diamond Battle Mode attack, though not without injury. Infection: '''Like any virus, Swayzak is capable of infecting all machinery stopping them from functioning. From ships to the lights to even the Homeworld of the Gems own defense system. '''Jamming: '''Swayzak can jam all communications from light years away and cut off all communications. '''Avatar Form: '''Swayzak can create a form in the digital realm of Cyberspace, and even harm Yellow Diamond. Though due to his lack of skill in real battle and the near limitless power of a Diamond, Swayzak was easily beaten. '''Mimicry: '''He can copy a way a person can fight just by watching them, though unable to fully adapt against those more skilled than him. '''Form Shift: '''He can change into the forms of others, an example being Pink Diamond. '''Size Alteration: He can change his size at will, becoming even bigger than Yellow Diamond. Stealth: 'If he wishes, he can hide with nobody able to locate him by using the dark version of cyberspace as a location. Relationships Enemies 'TOM -''' His mortal enemy as it had been TOM and his allies to stop him from first infecting the Absolution. Angered at losing and being kicked out, he would swear revenge. Awaiting opportunities like the Gem Invasion just to get payback. TOM fully aware how dangerous Swayzak is. 'SARA -' While not as much as TOM, SARA also shares position of being Swayzak's enemy and doesn't mind hurting her. SARA having hated being controlled by the malicious virus. 'Yellow Diamond -' Swayzak would mock Yellow Diamond at how he easily brought down their defenses. Yet he would make the mistake of underestimating her, and even earning her ire by turning into Pink Diamond. Being beaten so easily, with his own virus being destroyed at a rapid pace, Swayzak swearing he will get revenge one day. Yellow also stating the same wishing to tear him apart for his crime into turning into her sister. By their third meeting she crushed him in a humiliating matter without even caring if he survived. As he was cut off from the Gem network, Swayzak is forced into hiding likely wishing revenge for this. Allies 'Control Freak -' He cares not for Control Freak, but still helps him out as a favor when Control Freak upgraded him. 'Psycrow - '''Cares little for him like any other organic being but helps out during the attack on the Gem Empire's network. [[X the Eliminator|'X the Eliminator]] Neutral 'Limburger -' He was surprised by Limburgers goals to change the plan, but ultimately didn't care but states he's only in this for his own ambitions. Quotes Background Information Swayzak is a main villain of Trapped in Hyperspace, as well as the tie-in game of the same name. During the Total Immersion Event, TOM and SARA sent the Absolution into hyperspace on a trip to Earth, leaving Swayzak with the perfect opportunity to wreak havoc. Swayzak also made a cameo appearance in SARA's game review of Rez. The voice actor of Swayzak is unknown; and will likely remain that way, according to Toonami co-creatorJason DeMarco. Trivia Category:Villains Category:Characters